1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a disposable cassette having at least one first part in which channel structures are cut out in the surface and a second part covering the first part in a sealing manner, with engagement regions for actuator elements being provided at pre-determined points.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable plastic articles with fluid carrying channels are frequently used in medical equipment. Corresponding cassette systems have proven their worth here as alternatives to conventional hose systems. The corresponding fluid paths are formed in these cassette systems. The fluid flowing through the fluid paths is acted on by means of corresponding actuators. For instance, valves are used via which the fluid paths are switched open or are closed. On the other hand, pumps for the transport of the fluid are integrated in such cassette systems. In the field of medical application, disposable cassettes are already known in which a rigid part is provided into which channels and chambers are formed. This rigid part is covered by a continuously flexible film.
In the field of analysis technology, the known cassette systems frequently have a very complex design. On the one hand, they have rigid boundaries and, on the other hand, they have regions for the installation of actuator elements. The systems used in analysis technology are usually made in three layers in that, in addition to two rigid layers, a flexible film is also provided through which the fluid flow can be manipulated at exposed regions.
A genetic disposable cassette for use in analysis technology is already known from WO 02/24320A1 which consists of a first part in which channel structures are cut-out in the surface. This first part is sealingly covered via a second part. One of the two parts is made as a flexible part. Engagement regions for actuator elements are provided at pre-determined points of this disposable cassette. The forming of one of the two parts of the already known disposable cassette as a flexible part is, however, disadvantageous since the stability and also the functionality of the individual sealing function of the total disposable cassette is not always ensured.